totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co można robić z owocami?
Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - Odcinek 2 Na ekranie pokazuje się Chris Chris:'Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... '''Chris: '''Zaczęliśmy sezon, w którym powróciliśmy na wyspę Pahkitew <3 A teraz ta mniej interesująca część... 14 uczestników pojawiło się na niej, by walczyć o milion dolarów. Już zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze zgrzyty :) Pierwszym zadaniem nowo utworzonych drużyn (czyli Kotów i Ryb) było otworzenie skrzyni za pomocą klucza zdobytego w misce z robakami. Wygrała drużyna Ryb, dzięki Gwen. A pierwszym wyeliminowanym frajerem został Ronan. A kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego tylko u nas w... Totalnej Porażce: Dwóch Obliczach Pahkitew!!! Przed wyzwaniem Domek Ryb Cała drużyna w swoim domku świętowała zwycięstwo, a także zajadali się owocami, które wygrali. '''Lightning: '''Shi-NAJLEPSI!!! Drużyna Lightninga górą! :D Większość się cieszyła, tylko Cj strzelił facepalm'a po słowach Lightninga. '''Jackie: '''Nooo! I to rozumiem! :) Pierwsza wygrana i od razu smakuje słodko ;) Chociaż te owoce mi się już przejadły xD Jackie skończyła jeść i zaczęła coś robić na telefonie. '''Topher: '''Zjadłaś ledwo jeden owoc i już się przejadłaś? :P '''Jackie: '''Tak, a co? Nie mogłam? '''Topher: '''No niekoniecznie. A co tam robisz na swoim smartfonie? :) '''Cj: '''Gościu, mógłbyś się od niej odwalić? Nie powinno cię to obchodzić. '''Topher: '''Obrońca się znalazł. :') '''Cj: '''Nie, po prostu nie toleruję czegoś takiego. '''Topher: '''A co ty tolerujesz? xD '''Cj: '''Zaraz ci... Sanders ich rozdzieliła. '''Sanders: '''Dość! Proszę się uspokoić, taka dobra rada. :P Sanders schowała skrzynię z resztą owoców pod łóżko. '''Ursula: '''Dlaczego schowałaś? Chciałam jeszcze sobie pojeść. '''Sanders: '''Sorry, ale co za dużo to niezdrowo. A będzie co jeść na następne dni. '''Topher: '''Chyba, że zgniją :P '''Lightning: '''Nic nie zgnije przy Lightningu! Lightning wziął skrzynię i zaczął szybko jeść. '''Sanders: 'Żal, że chatka nie jest podzielona na pokoje ;-; Ursula słuchała jakiejś muzyki i sobie nuciła. '''Gwen: '''Ursula, co słuchasz? '''Ursula: '''P!nk, So What. '''Gwen: '''Ooo, lubisz jej słuchać? '''Ursula: '''Lubię, ale nie należy do moich ulubionych. Część piosenek lubię, a za częścią nie przepadam. '''Topher: '''Jezu! Gadanie o piosenkarzach?! To może teraz pogadacie o prezenterach telewizyjnych? Ja będę niebawem jednym z nich ;) Reszta drużyny go wyśmiała. '''Topher: '''Aha -.- Domek Kotów Dakota wstała z łóżka niezadowolona. '''Dakota: '''Te łóżka są jeszcze bardziej niewygodne. W Zemście Wyspy były jednak wygodniejsze... '''Harold: '''A czego ty chciałaś kobieto!? Boli mnie twoja bezmyślność. Jesteś po prostu pusta! '''Dakota: A dodatkowo nie ma osobnych pokoi i przez to muszę się wkurzać takimi osobami, jak Harold. Dakota starała go ignorować i pisząc sobie na telefonie. Harold: '''Ta, najlepiej zlekceważyć moje słowa i zająć się pierdołami na telefonie. Po prostu genialne (sarkazm) '''Fatih: '''Harold, przeginasz. Nic ci nie zrobiła, a ty masz do niej pretensje. Zajmij się może sobą? '''Harold: '''Co za drużyna... Harold wyszedł z pokoju. '''Dakota: '''Dzięki, Fatih. Denerwuje mnie ten typ. Mogliśmy wywalić go zamiast Ronana ;-; '''Fatih: '''Luzik, prędzej czy później odpadnie. '''Dakota: '''Ta, a ciebie skądś kojarzę. '''Fatih: '''Tak? Z Piekielnej Kuchni? '''Dakota: '''Tak! Przypomniało mi się. Żal, że odpadłeś. :/ '''Fatih: '''I tak jestem zadowolony. Wygrał mój faworyt, a ten program dużo mi pomógł. '''Dakota: '''Miło. Ciekawe co będą nam kazali zrobić z tymi owocami w wyzwaniu. Znając Chrisa to może być wszystko! '''Fatih: '''Zobaczymy. Devin siedział, ale po chwili zaczął szukać osoby, z którą mógłby pogadać przed wyzwaniem. Podszedł do Clementine. '''Devin: '''Cześć, czemu siedzisz sama? :) '''Clementine: '''A czemu nie mam siedzieć sama? Siedzę sama, bo mi się to podoba. A ty czemu siedzisz sam? Widać, że brakuje tobie Carrie. '''Devin: '''Dość, nie przypominaj :/ '''Devin: Ta dziewczynka mnie przeraża. Devin: '''A tak w ogóle gdzie jest Jasmine? Plaża Jasmine sobie przebiegła niemalże połowę wyspy, by się dobrze rozgrzać przed wyzwaniem. Jednak się zatrzymała nagle. Dostrzegła, że piasek ma inny odcień, niż ten, po którym przed chwilą biegła. Wzięła garść tego piasku. '''Jasmine: '''Hę? To jest... inny rodzaj piasku. Ten wydaje się prawdziwy. Zaczęła biec linią, która rozdzielała obydwa odmiany piasku. Dotarła do pewnego miejsca w lesie, gdzie znajdowało się kilka ściętych drzew. W jednym z nich znajdował się dotykowy monitor, który nie działał. '''Jasmine: '''Hmmm... ciekawe. Dobra, jutro tu wrócę. Jasmine pobiegła do domków. . '''Chris: '''Ludzie, wyzwanie, wyzwanie! Szybko! Wyzwanie Drużyny znajdowały się w stołówce, gdzie znajdowała się skrzynia z owocami. Stali na przeciw Chrisa, który pił sok. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Wyzwanie pora zacząć, będzie ono polegało na... '''Dakota: '''Zaraz! Nie ma z nami Jasmine. '''Topher: '''Poco tu ona? xD '''Cj i Dakota: '''Zamknij się Topher! '''Topher: '''Dobra, przepraszam. ;) '''Chris: '''Daję jej 10 sekund. Inaczej... Jasmine wbiegła do stołówki i dołączyła do drużyny. '''Jasmine: '''Już jestem. '''Chris: '''Super. Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie się składało z trzech części (każda z nich będzie związana z tymi owocami i będziecie pracować w duetach): #Obieranie pomarańczy na czas. Duet, która obierze najwięcej zdobędzie punkt dla drużyny. A zmierzą się... Lightning i Jackie (Ryby) VS Fatih i Devin (Koty)! #Strzelanie do tarczy jabłkami. Duet, który strzeli w tym samym czasie w tą samą tarczę prawidłowo zdobędzie punkt dla drużyny. W tej rundzie zmierzą się... Topher i Cj (Ryby) VS Clementine i Harold (Koty)! # '''Harold i Cj: '''NIE!!! '''Chris: '''Słucham? :) '''Cj: '''Ja nie chcę z nim być... '''Chris: '''Czyli co? Chcesz zrezygnować z wyzwania? :) '''Cj: '''Nie mam zamiaru, ale jak on zrezygnuje to będzie trochę lepiej. '''Topher: '''Ha! Żałosny jesteś xD '''Harold: '''Chris, zrzekam się udziału w tym wyzwaniu, ponieważ mam alergię! Sorry :) '''Chris: '''Dobra, Harold odmówił wykonania zadania, a to oznacza... "-1" punkt :) KOTY: (-1) RYBY: (0) '''Koty: '''CO!?!? '''Ryby: '''Hahaha!!! Drużyna nieprzyjemnie popatrzyła na Harolda. '''Chris: '''Czyli będą tylko dwa wyzwania! I będzie to wyglądało tak, że Koty będą musieć wygrać obydwa, aby wygrać całe wyzwanie. Inaczej wygrywają Ryby. Clementine będzie w duecie z Jasmine. Zaczynamy 1 rundę! ;) 1 Runda Lightning i Jackie oraz Fatih i Devin zaczęli opierać. '''Chris: '''Macie 5 minut, spokojnie. Nie śpieszcie się xD '''Lightning: '''Lightning jest głodny! '''Jackie: '''Przecież dziś wsunąłeś tego dużo, jak nie ty :P '''Lightning: '''Dieta owocowa dobrze Lightningowi zrobi. Shi-boom! Zjadł pomarańczę ze skórką. '''Jackie: '''Nie, co ty robisz! (strzela facepalma) '''Lightning: '''Jem, a co? Też możesz :P '''Jackie: '''Wiesz na czym w ogóle polega wyzwanie? '''Lightning: '''Nie słyszałem. Robiłem pompki, a na czym? Na obieraniu pomarańczy? '''Jackie: '''Ja cię... '''Jackie: Ja z nim nie wyrabiam. On taki jest czy po prostu udaje takiego debila? . Fatih i Devin bez zbędnego gadania opierali. Devin: '''Carrie, robię to dla ciebie. Jak wrócę to będziemy takie owoce obierać codziennie podczas robienia deserów :) '''Fatih: '''Devin, lepiej się skup na tym wyzwaniu. xD '''Devin: '''A tak, jasne. Możemy zwolnić? Przecież widać, że im tam nie idzie. '''Fatih: '''Wybacz, przeciwnika się nie lekceważy. '''Devin: '''Tak, masz rację. . '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Zdecydowanie tą konkurencję wygrali Fatih i Devin (KOTY)! '''Jackie: '''Szlag... '''Cj: Przynajmniej wiemy kogo wyeliminujemy. KOTY: (0) RYBY: (0) 2 Runda Jasmine i Clementine oraz Topher i Cj zaczęli strzelać jabłkami do tarcz. Jednak Topher i Cj szybko zaczęli się popychać i rzucać jabłkami. Jasmine strzelała szybko i celnie, a Clementine na spokojnie. Jasmine: '''Clementine, szybciej! Inaczej nie strzelimy. '''Clementine: '''Co tobie? '''Jasmine: '''Mi? Lepiej nie podskakuj mała i słuchaj tego co mówię. Będzie dobrze. Ok? '''Clementine: '''Aha. '''Jasmine: Nie mogę się jakoś dziś skupić, a to dlatego, że zastanawiam się nad tym co widziałam. Clementine dodatkowo nie pomaga. Clementine: Powinna raczej powiedzieć, by strzelać w tym samym momencie. Zupełnie nie może się ona skupić na tym wyzwaniu. Pewnie nie do końca słuchała o co w nim chodzi. No, ciekawe... Clementine nadal strzelała tak samo, a Jasmine się denerwowała. Tymczasem Cj i Topher skończyli kłótnię, gdyż Sanders ich uspokoiła. Cj: 'Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą :P '''Topher: '''Dokładnie :) Cj i Topher strzelili w tym samym momencie i trafili w tarczę. '''Chris: '''KONIEC! 1-0 i wygrywają RYBY! ;D '''Ryby: '''Ooo! Super! <3 '''Harold: '''To wyzwanie było bez sensu! Dwa takie krótkie, proste wyzwania... porażka Chris. '''Dakota: '''Oj, przestań się tak wymądrzać -.- '''Chris: '''Ryby, w nagrodę zjecie deser przyrządzony przez Szefa z owoców, które zostały, by się nie zmarnowały. :) '''Szef: '''Zaraz się tym zajmę :P '''Ryby: '''Mniam. :) '''Chris: '''Koty, a was widzę na ceremonii. '''Koty: 'Żal... Ceremonia '''Fatih: Jesteś denerwujący i przyczyniłeś się do naszej przegranej, sorry. Harold: Kurde boję się... Chociaż to dziewczyny przegrały decydujące wyzwanie. Jasmine: Głosuję na nią. Dziś kompletnie mnie nie słuchała i zachowała się dziwnie. Chris: '''Witam ponownie na ceremonii. Do rzeczy, by mi tym razem Clementine nie przerwała :P '''Clementine: '''Mówię coś? :P '''Chris: '''Dobra, nieważnie. W grze zostaną... ... ... ... ... ..Devin! ... ..Fatih! ... ..Jasmine! ... ..Dakota! Zostali Harold, który sprawił, że drużyna zaczynała od "-1" i Clementine, która nie przyłożyła się do wyzwania xD 4-2!!! A ostatnia pianka jest dla... Clementine przywróciła oczami, a Harold drżał. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Harolda! :) '''Harold: '''Ha, wiedziałem :D '''Clementine: '''Dobra, nie wygłupiaj się i daj mi tą piankę. '''Chris: '''Dobra. Chris rzuca piankę do Clementine. '''Harold: '''CO!? :O '''Chris: '''Normalnie, 4 głosy na ciebie. SZEFIE! '''Harold: '''Wy idioci, a przecież ja mogłem doprowadzić ten zespół do zwycięstwa. Wy jesteście okropni! -.- Szef go zabrał do portu wstydu. '''Chris: '''Tak, tak... :P Cóż, została 12! Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Dwóch Oblicz Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki